


Sunset serwuje sushi

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jaką Sunset ma pracę? Może mechanik? Albo informatyk? A co powiedziałbyś na kelnerkę w barze sushi?Zaraz… jaka była ta ostatnia opcja?





	Sunset serwuje sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunset Serves Sushi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329013) by PoisonClaw. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: ReedMan, Midday Shine, Cinram, Zandi

– Och, cóż za cudowne doświadczenie! – oznajmiła Rarity, wychodząc z Teatru Canterlockiego. Świeża letnia bryza targała brzegi jej błyszczącej, czerwonej sukni. Zgodnie ze swoją naturą, Rarity żmudnie dopracowała swój ubiór na takie wyjście, włączając w to ułożenie fryzury, dopracowanie makijażu i znalezienie doskonałej kombinacji butów, kolczyków, a nawet odpowiedniej torebki pasującej do sukni. – Wszystkie recenzje, które czytałam, po prostu nie oddają tego, jak świetna jest ta sztuka. I doprawdy nie wiem, jak ci dziękować za zaproszenie, Fluttershy.  
– Och, to nic takiego. – W przeciwieństwie do Rarity, która poszła na całość ze swoim ubiorem, Fluttershy była ubrana znacznie mniej okazale: przywdziała ona prostą, żółtą bluzkę, zielony szal owinięty wokół ramion i wyblakłe dżinsy. – Myślałam o zaproszeniu Rainbow, ale powiedziała, że ma już inne plany.  
– Rainbow? – Brew Rarity wystrzeliła w górę na znak niedowierzania. – Kogo jak kogo, ale jej nie podejrzewałabym o zdolność wytrzymania na musicalu takim jak „Hamilton”.  
– Tak by się mogło wydawać, ale już kiedy byłyśmy małe, Rainbow była wielką fanką musicali. W końcu „Deszczowa piosenka” to jej ulubiony film. – Gdy tylko to powiedziała, Fluttershy z przerażoną miną zatkała sobie usta. – O, proszę, nie mów jej, że ci to powiedziałam! Będzie na mnie taka wściekła!  
Rarity uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i przesunęła palcem po ustach.  
– Milczę jak grób.  
Gdy tak obie szły w stronę przystanku, a zachodzące słońce malowało wieczorne niebo na pomarańczowo, Rarity poczuła, że burczy jej w brzuchu.  
– Fluttershy, jeśli mogę spytać, nie jesteś trochę głodna?  
– Hmm? Och, może odrobinę.  
– Cóż, skoro mamy trochę czasu do następnego autobusu, to może byśmy poszły coś przekąsić? – Rozglądając się wokół, Rarity zauważyła w pobliżu kilka małych restauracji. – Zobaczmy… gdzie by tu...  
– Oo! – piszcząc z rozkoszy, Fluttershy wskazała na jedną z restauracji. – Co powiesz na tę?  
Spojrzawszy w kierunku wskazywanym przez Fluttershy, Rarity zobaczyła mały budynek na rogu ulicy. Pierwszym, co zauważyła, był jasnoniebieski znak, stylizowany na wodę, z obrazkiem pływającej, kreskówkowej ryby. Drzwi restauracji, co zdumiewające, były zaprojektowane na japońskie drzwi Shoji, Rarity uznała to za miły akcent. Czarną czcionką z białymi krawędziami wypisana była nazwa restauracji, „Rozkosze Makizushi”.  
_„Sushi, hę? Cóż, miałam ochotę na coś innego, ale...”_  
– Dobrze, zobaczmy, czy mają wolny stolik.  
Niedługo później, mając u boku podekscytowaną Fluttershy, pokonała drogę do restauracji i wkroczyła do środka.  
Gdy dziewczyny weszły, uderzył je zapach ryb, zarówno tych surowych, jak i gotowanych, ale tym, co najbardziej przykuło ich uwagę, był fresk na tylnej ścianie, przedstawiający artystycznie wykonanego białego wilka na tle słońca. Rarity mogłaby przysiąc, że widzi ciągnące się za nim czarne pasy, zapewne z atramentu.   
Minęło ledwie kilka chwil i już posadzono je przy stoliku, dając nieco czasu, by spojrzeć na menu. Wkrótce do ich stołu podeszła jedna z kelnerek, ubrana w krótkie, jasnoniebieskie kimono z białymi szarfami i fartuchem zawiązanym wokół talii. Niosła dla nich tacę ze szklankami wody.   
– Witajcie, czy mogę już przyjąć wasze zamówienie? – zapytała, spoglądając najpierw na Fluttershy.  
– Ja poproszę sashimi z łososia z rolkami umekyu.  
– Hm… ja poprosiłabym o talerz uramaki i zupę miso – powiedziała Rarity po chwili, oddając karty dań kelnerce, gdy tylko tamta skończyła zapisywać ich zamówienie.  
Gdy kelnerka odeszła, Rarity odchyliła się na krześle, biorąc łyka wody i wsłuchując się w dźwięki innych konsumentów cieszących się posiłkiem, a także fragmenty luźnych konwersacji.  
– ...mówiłem ci, że w tym miejscu robią najlepsze sake! Wisisz mi dychę...  
– ...Nie słyszałaś tego ode mnie, ale słyszałam od Winter Breeze, że słyszała od Apricot, że Emerald Dove jest...  
– …oto pańskie bento tempury. Życzę smacznego!  
Rarity prawie zachłysnęła się swoją wodą.   
_„Znam ten głos!”_  
Obracając się na krześle, spojrzała na pobliski stół, gdzie jedna z kelnerek nuciła coś sobie pod nosem, wycierając po poprzedniej grupie klientów. Nawet gdy była odwrócona plecami, nie można było z nikim pomylić jej ogniście czerwonych włosów z pasmami żółci.  
– Sunset?!  
Kelnerka zamarła, obracając się na pięcie na dźwięk swojego imienia. Jej turkusowe oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania.   
– R–Rarity?! Fluttershy?! – wymamrotała, przyciskając niesioną tacę do piersi. – Co… co tu robicie?!  
Gdy jej szok zaczął przechodzić, Rarity przyjrzała się uniformowi Sunset. Jak inne kelnerki była ubrana w niebieskie kimono bez rękawów z białą szarfą i fartuchem, białymi skarpetami do ud i drewnianymi sandałami, razem z jadeitową gumką do włosów z rybką, związującą jej włosy w kucyk. Rarity nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak niesamowicie uroczo Sunset w tym wyglądała, zupełnie inaczej niż w swojej zwykłej, czarnej kurtce, nadającej jej wygląd twardzielki.  
– Mogłabym zapytać cię o to samo, Sunset.  
Rumieniąc się, Sunset uciekła od wzroku Rarity, próbując z całych sił coś powiedzieć.  
– Ja… Ja tu pracuję – przyznała po chwili.  
– To widzę. – Rarity uniosła brew. – Ale przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.  
– Cóż… ech… – Dźwięk zamieszania w kuchni sprawił, że Sunset spojrzała w tamtą stronę, wzdychając. – Słuchaj, muszę wracać do pracy, ale moja zmiana prawie się skończyła. Wtedy wyjaśnię wszystko, dobrze? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, udała się do kuchni.  
Nie mogąc zrobić nic poza czekaniem, Rarity ponownie usiadła na miejsce. Unosząc wzrok, zauważyła, że Fluttershy wpatruje się w kuchnię.  
– To z pewnością było niespodziewane… – zauważyła Rarity, biorąc kolejny łyk wody.  
– Tak… – odpowiedziała zamyślona Fluttershy, w końcu obracając się w stronę Rarity. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wpadniemy tu na Sunset.  
– Świat jest mały, jak sądzę. – Rarity wzruszyła ramionami. – Aczkolwiek interesuje mnie, czemu w ogóle tu pracuje. O ile wiem, Sunset nigdy specjalnie nie przejmowała się pieniędzmi ani nie musiała na nie pracować.  
– Nie sądzisz… że ma problemy finansowe, prawda?  
Rarity nic nie odpowiedziała, ta myśl przyszła i jej do głowy.   
Jakiś czas później kelnerka przyniosła ich posiłki, z radością życząc im „Smacznego!”, kiedy odchodziła. Choć z pewnością smakowało dobrze, nie były w stanie okazać jedzeniu większego zainteresowania, czekając, aż Sunset skończy zmianę. Czekanie tylko wywoływało coraz więcej potencjalnie niepokojących myśli.  
Prawie pół godziny od przyjścia wreszcie zobaczyły Sunset, zbliżającą się do ich stołu, a mającą teraz swoją charakterystyczną kurtkę na swoim stroju roboczym.  
– Uch, nogi mi zaraz odpadną – jęknęła Sunset, wyciągając krzesło dla siebie. Gdy usiadła, sięgnęła do swojej gumki i zdjęła ją, szybko potrząsając głową, by przywrócić włosy do zwyczajnego stanu. – Więc co to za okazja?  
Rarity zamrugała zdezorientowana.  
– Co proszę?  
– Choć wiem, jak uwielbiasz modę, to... – Sunset wskazała na strój Rarity. – ...raczej nie kwalifikuje się jako twój „strój na co dzień”, czyż nie?  
– O – mruknęła Rarity, dochodząc do wniosku, że Sunset ma rację. – Szczerze mówiąc, Fluttershy i ja byłyśmy na pokazie „Hamiltona” nie tak dawno temu.  
– Na tym musicalu? – dopytała Sunset. – Myślałam, że bilety wyprzedano już miesiące temu.  
– Owszem. I dlatego Fluttershy należą się podziękowania za zdobycie dla nas biletów. Prawda, Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy skinęła głową, połykając gryza swojego umekyu.  
– Wygrałam dwa bilety w konkursie radiowym, więc zaprosiłam Rarity, by ze mną poszła.  
– Był dobry? – spytała Sunset, której obiły się o uszy wielkie pochwały, jakie otrzymywał ten musical.   
Twarz Rarity się rozjaśniła.  
– Och, był cudowny! Spektakl naprawdę warty wszelkich oklasków! – Mieszając swoją zupę miso, nabrała łyżkę i przysunęła do ust, po czym wytarła twarz serwetką. – Byłyśmy nieco głodne po przedstawieniu, więc skoczyłyśmy tutaj na małą przekąskę. Co sprowadza nas do następnego tematu naszej dyskusji.  
Obydwie, Rarity i Fluttershy, obróciły się, by spojrzeć na Sunset, która nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest lustrowana wzrokiem. Westchnęła, umieszczając swoją gumkę do włosów przed sobą na stole.  
– Tak, tak. Wiem, że powiedziałam, że wszystko wyjaśnię, ale możecie najpierw obiecać, że nie powiecie reszcie?  
– Dlaczego? – spytała Rarity. – Praca kelnerki to nic, czego można by się wstydzić.    
– Ty tak mówisz, ale ja wiem swoje: Dash będzie miała ubaw po pachy, jeżeli mnie w tym zobaczy.  
Rarity rozważyła to przez moment, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Rainbow.   
– No, dobrze. Zachowamy to między sobą. – Spojrzała na Fluttershy, która skinęła głową na zgodę. – A skoro to już ustaliłyśmy, to myślę, że oczywistym pytaniem jest: jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że pracujesz jako kelnerka w barze sushi?  
Sunset w zamyśleniu postukała się w brodę.  
– To właściwie dość długa historia.  
– Nie masz problemów z czynszem, prawda? – wtrąciła się Fluttershy. – Bo jeśli masz, to mogłybyśmy…  
Sunset uniosła dłoń, by przerwać Fluttershy.  
– Wiem, do czego zmierzasz i proszę, nie kończ. Z tego, co przyniosłam z Equestrii, mam zaoszczędzone więcej, niż potrzebuję na czynsz, a gdybym kiedykolwiek potrzebowała więcej, jestem pewna, że mogłabym poprosić księżniczkę Twilight o pożyczkę. Przysięgam, że nie mam problemów z pieniędzmi. Cóż… w każdym razie już nie.  
– Wybacz, „już nie”? – dopytała Rarity, spoglądając w jej kierunku. – Sunset…   
– Już do tego zmierzam, daj mi minutę! – Zdmuchując kosmyk włosów sprzed oczu, Sunset ponownie oparła się na swoim siedzeniu, po czym kontynuowała. – Więc pamiętacie, jak niedawno popsuł się mój motor?  
– To było w tym tygodniu, gdy musiałaś dojeżdżać do szkoły autobusem, tak? – odrzekła Fluttershy, przypominając sobie, w jak kiepskim humorze była wtedy Sunset.  
– Tja. Zajęło mi kilka dni, zanim go naprawiłam, ale część, której potrzebowałam, była nieco droższa, niż bym chciała. Musiałam poświęcić nieco swoich oszczędności, by było mnie na nią stać, co niestety na jakiś czas mocno nadwyrężyło mój budżet.  
– Mogłaś mnie poprosić – zasugerowała Rarity. – Z chęcią bym się nieco dorzuciła.  
– Wiem, Rarity, ale wy dziewczyny tyle już dla mnie zrobiłyście, że proszenie o pieniądze na naprawę motoru to byłaby przesada.  
– Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to.   
– Ale mnie tak – odpowiedziała Sunset; duma w jej głosie zakończyła jakąkolwiek dalszą dyskusję. – Poza tym, żyję tu już dość długo i doszłam do wniosku, że już czas dać coś od siebie i zacząć szukać pracy. W końcu niby jak trudne mogłoby to być?  
Rarity spojrzała na Sunset ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i błyskiem w oczach.  
– Założę się, że nieco trudniejsze, niż myślałaś.  
Sunset zaśmiała się cicho, pocierając kark.  
– Taaak… tak było. Miałam kilka dziwnych prac tu i tam, aż ostatecznie trafiłam tutaj. Szukali nowej kelnerki, a ja byłam odpowiednią osobą do tej roli. Reszta to już historia, jak sądzę.  
– A nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że podają tu ryby? – spytała Rarity.   
Na pytanie Rarity na twarzy Sunset pojawiło się zdziwienie. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogła sugerować.  
– Nie… niby czemu?  
– Cóż, po prostu uznałam, że biorąc pod uwagę świat, z którego pochodzicie ty i księżniczka Twilight, przygotowywanie czy jedzenie jakiegokolwiek mięsa nie będzie pasować do twojej szczególnej wrażliwości.  
Sunset bez słowa sięgnęła do talerza Fluttershy, porwała plasterek sashimi i wrzuciła go do ust.  
– To tylko ryba, Rarity – powiedziała, przeżuwając. – Pewnie, w rybach i owocach morza bardziej gustują pegazy, ale sama nigdy nie miałam z nimi problemów.  
– O… – Rarity zrobiła głupią minę, zawstydzona swoim grubiańskim założeniem. – Wybacz mi, po prostu założyłam…  
– E tam, nic nie szkodzi – powiedziała Sunset, przełykając zwędzone od Fluttershy sashimi, po czym dodała: – Ale od grilla wciąż zbiera mi się na mdłości.   
– Zapamiętam.  
– Nie rozumiem – odezwała się Fluttershy, odsuwając swój talerz z sushi. – To było miesiące temu, czyż nie? Jeśli po prostu chciałaś naprawić motor, to czemu wciąż tu pracujesz?  
– Ponieważ, wierzcie lub nie, podoba mi się ta praca. Znaczy, nie jest doskonała i od czasu do czasu zdarzają się jacyś kretyni albo pijacy, ale załoga jest naprawdę miła, tak jak większość stałych klientów. No i dobrze jest mieć jakieś stałe źródło dochodów. A strój też nie jest taki zły, chociaż… – podpierając nogi, skrzywiła się, pocierając obolałe kostki – ...dałabym sobie radę bez tych drewnianych sandałów, serio.  
– No, myślę! – wykrzyknęła Rarity, brzmiąc prawie na obrażoną. – No wiesz, skarpetki do sandałów? Naprawdę?  
Sunset i Fluttershy wymieniły spojrzenia, po czym wybuchnęły śmiechem. Po chwili dołączyła do nich również Rarity.


End file.
